


Shallow Cuts

by Labyrinthofchaos



Series: Tournez la page [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/pseuds/Labyrinthofchaos





	Shallow Cuts

Sneaking out of the back door of her home, Marinette started to weigh her options in regards to talking with Adrien. On one hand she wanted to talk with him as herself, seeing as she was finally going to ask the pretty boy out. However, on the other side of the coin, it would be quite difficult to get into the Agreste mansion this late at night, whether it was by ringing the doorbell or climbing in the window.

This kind of scenario was going to involve Ladybug. She knew that Adrien was at least a little bit interested in her alter ego, if what he sounded like in the library was anything to go by. “She’s so fascinating…” he had said. Now that she thought about it, that was very much how she sounded when talking about him…

“What are you doing Marinette? It’s getting late, why are we sneaking outside as civilian you?”

“You saw Volpina, Tikki! She’s somehow become an akuma again, I must warn Adrien about what she’s up to. We don’t need a repeat of this afternoon.”

A sound of rustling and then a small pop gently reverberated within the cape as Tikki brought her way up to her chosen's neck. “How are you even going to talk to Adrien? It's not like you can just go up to his house and ask to be invited in at 20h00. You couldn't even get in during the middle of the day.”

“I don't know Tikki. I’m winging it. I think I'm likely going to talk with him as Ladybug.”

The sun was going down and street lamps flickered to life, giving the road and sidewalk an artificial amber glow. Feeling uneasy about the road, Marinette took a turn into a darkened alley.

“Okay, as long as everything is clear I’ll transform and we’ll go to Adrien’s home.” A few cars passed the alley. “Tikki, transforme-moi!” she whispered.

With a flash of pink and a zip of a yo-yo; Ladybug launched herself into the Parisian skyline.

* * *

She set down on a roof near the Agreste mansion. Getting there was all a blur and now that she was about to go and talk with Adrien, she felt trepidation as she stood there. Ladybug knew that the fact that she now stopped to think about what she was about to do made her nervous. with her thoughts rooting her to the roof and drowning out the world around her, she missed the cat sneaking out of his window and then swinging around beside her.

“Why hello, my Lady! Wonderful evening isn't it?” Chat queried

“Buh- huh?” Ladybug replied helpfully.

“What brings you to this part of Paris?”

“Well, I was about to warn Adrien about Volpina. She got akumatized again. I’m glad I ran into you Chat, we can go warn Adrien together.”

“NO!” he shouted. “Uh, how about I go warn him, and you…” He trailed off. “Did Volpina scratch you?

She reached her hand up to the scratch, wincing as her gloved hand came into contact with it. “Yeah, a little too close for comfort.”

“We’ll find her my Lady,” Chat tossed over his shoulder as he headed to the mansion. “I’ll go warn Adrien! Meet you at the Arc de Triomphe in five!”

Ladybug turned to go. Chat seemed very emphatic that he needed to be the one to check on Adrien. Storing that information away for later, she turned and pulled out her yo-yo to go off to the Arc.


End file.
